To Remember!
by ShadedPhoenix
Summary: The Marauders last year at Hogwarts. And there's a lot happening –one being JILY!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another Jily fic. I hope you will like this. I hope you will enjoy reading this. Read and Review...my dear friends! I can't wait to hear what you think about this.**

* * *

 **Summary : The Marauders last year at Hogwarts. And there's a lot happening –one being JILY!**

 **1 Progress**

"You're a Freak!" shouted Petunia, breaking the green eyed orange haired girl's heart. Again.

"Tunie..." she mumbled. But Petunia just ran away.

The scene kept playing in her mind again and aagin. Why did it still hurt? She thought to herself. She was getting sick of these problems that whirled aroud was Petunia not talking to her since she got the letter from Hogwarts. Lily hated tyhe fact that Petunia acted like she never existed.

Next was the heart breaking event of her best friend Severus calling her a mudblood. Well...no more a best friend. Mudblood! He had called her. The person she least expected. And a 'sorry?' He came to say a sorry? He really thought an apology would do?

Lily blinked her eyes. A few tear drops rolled down her cheeks. No...no more tears for him. The thought about Severus was making her cry. Maybe because he was the one who stood by her when Petunia made her feel so lonely. To add to her misery was the next person who always hurt her – James Potter. James Freaking Potter. She didnt even know what her actual problem with him was. That irritated her even more. He was an arrogant toerag, showing off and constantly asking her out. The tears evaporated (apparently) due to the heat of fury rising to her cheeks. She clenched her fsts. Aaargh!

"I am so mad!" she said to herself. She looked at the clock in her room. It was almost twelve in the midnight. In a few hours time she would be on the Hogwarts Express on the journey to her favourite place. The thought made her smile and at the same time frown. It was her last year at Hogwarts, the coming one. Though she has been selected as Head Girl and had a long year to really feel Hogwarts, she started wondering how she'll be able to survive without the castle, the grounds, the black lake, the Hogsmeade visit, Honeydukes and everything.

"What's with you Lily?" she asked herself. She realised she was getting sad over her past- Sev, Tunie and the coming future-leaving Hogwarts and the war! The war! Lily tried hard not to think about The War.

Smiling at herself, hoping for the best, she closed her eyes. She didnt want to doze off during her ride on the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

"Bye mom, Bye dad" said Lily as she happily got on her compartment. She was finally going back to Hogwarts after that awful summer of unwanted memories. Lily sighed as she stuffed herself with chocolate frogs.

 **Chocolate.**

It reminded her of something. But she couldnt remember what.

"Hey Lils!" said Alice. She looked cute in her white top and blue jeans. "Oh, you changed into your robes?"

"Hey Alice. Yeah! I missed these so much" Lily shrugged.

"You're Head Girl!" she said, eyes sparkling "well thats expected...but who's Head Boy?"

"Remus, I guess!" said Lily.

"Nope. It's James" said a good looking forgetful boy. It was Frank Longbottom. Her chocolate frog jumped out of the window.

"James...? James who?"

"How many James do you know Lily?" asked Alice raising her eyebrows.

"No..." she shook her head. "Oh no..no no!"

"I'll be back..." said Alice "...oh...yes!"

"James Potter is Head Boy?" she asked herself.

"Oooh Yes!" said a voice. It didnt take her long to realise who that was. He had black hair and intense black eyes. The boy with the wicked smile. Sirius Black.

"Black!" she said involuntarily.

"Hey, Lily flower! Excited about sharing the Heads Dorm with Jamsie?" he said casually.

"WHAT?" Lily almost screamed. She was getting her senses now. The Heads shared a dormitory with the Heads Common Room. Her cheeks were burning. She looked red. But she didnt know f it was anger that was on her face.

"Now now...you look like a red Lily!" said Sirius and walked away.

Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh!

Lily blinked. 'Is Dumbledore alright?' was her first thought. She tried not to think about it more. She was scared if that'd ruin her last year of Hogwarts. No! She wasn't going to let anyone do that. Anyone. Especially after that horrible summer she had had.

* * *

Hogwarts was well lit as always and everybody awaited the grand welcome Feast. Lily looked up. The sky was starry and the ceiling of the Great hall reflected it. She looked around. There was Marlene, Alice, Remus, Peter, Black, Frank and no Potter? Where was Potter?

She was about to ask Marlene where he was when she suddenly saw him coming towards the table.

'What? I was going to ask someone about Potter? I must be bloody out of my mind!' told Lily to herself. She was amused herself at her behavior. He was walking fast, his robes failing to not show his perfect shoulders, robust physique and tall figure. Lily gulped as she looked at his face.

He had grown. Like grown up. He had an air of maturity. The way he walked, held his wand, ruffled his hair-which made her realize that she was staring-and the way he smiled at her. He was smiling. At her. Not the wicked smile. But smiling. Genuinely. She gulped again.

Sirius whistled. She didn't know if it had anything to do with her but she turned the color of her hair and she knew it was definitely not because she was angry. As everybody moved out with full stomachs, Lily was particularly slow. She was thinking how to start a peaceful conversation with James Potter, now that they were Heads and would have to spend a lot of time together.

"He's quite charming. Isn't he?"

Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius. "Oh, what are you talking about Black?"

"You know..."

"I don't know!" she cut him off and walked away fast -practically ran.

"Well..set an example...you know...you don't want the first years to see the Head boy and Head girl ripping each others throat every minute they face each other, right?" he almost shouted staying at the same place.

Lily turned back and smiled. Sirius froze. Lily Evans actually smiled at him? And not that sarcastic smile? Lily shook her head. Was Sirius Black actually speaking something sensible? He could do that? Whoa!

Lily thought about the piece of advice she just received. She was Head Girl. She had to set an example. She got inside the heads Common Room and looked around. The fireplace looked magnificent, the furniture-cozy and the staircases to their respective rooms- wonderful. She was immersed in thoughts what a miracle Hogwarts is when she heard a voice.

"Hey Evans, I see that you have become a lot more thoughtful than last year" said James. Lily gaped at him. He could actually speak something other than -"Will you go out with me?" to her. And. That. Too. Sweetly!

He didn't stare at her, she noticed. He didn't even looked arrogant.

"Huh?" was all she said.

"See?" he said again. Lily shook her head trying to remember what he had said earlier.

"No, I was just...you know wondering what a miracle Hogwarts is" she heart skipped a beat. She was actually smiling to him.

Oh. Sweet. Merlin.

"Yeah, but I bet about 99% students don't know about the Room of Requirement and the secret passageways." He said with a grin.

"Ah" she smirked. "You speak like you really know it" she said much to the amazement of the boy in front with the messy black hair.

"In fact, I do! Lily Evans! Don't you know that I am a Marauder?"

Her eyes lit up. Right! Whom was she kidding? He was James Potter- the Marauder. It felt so stupid to Lily that she even asked him that. But she was definitely not going to tell him that she didn't know what this Room of whatever was! She moved to sit in the couch.

"You're not going to sleep?" he asked and she wondered if she heard concern.

"Well...I just missed Hogwarts so much that I don't even feel like sleeping now that I am here" she said as she did an action of hugging the air as if hugging the castle, her arms spread wide. He smiled. She looked so cute doing that...well for him, she had always looked cute. And he couldn't believe she'd be here with him as Head Girl all year. James even wondered if he was dreaming. Even Lily was being really friendly *cough* even that was hard to believe.

Lily fell asleep on the couch thinking about Hogwarts and James on the floor watching her fall asleep.

Lily woke up to find herself not in her room. It took her a moment to realize that she had slept on the couch. She saw James Potter on the floor near the fireplace, he looked so much like a cute kid, glasses askew, lips a bit parted and his hair messier than ever. She almost said "Aaaw!" when she realized they only had half an hour before breakfast. It was her first day of Seventh year and she didn't want to be late.

"Potter! Potter! Wake up!" she shouted. He opened his eyes. His mind was racing.

Wait, what? Lily Evans was waking him? Where was he? Is this real?

"Lily, are you real?" he mumbled half expecting her to vanish at the moment. But she didn't. She flushed. He just called her Lily, and the sound of it felt so good. He also called her casually. Like it was normal for him to call her that.

"Yes, I am...now Potter! Wake up. You have half an hour before breakfast. You should not be late on the First day of school as Head Boy" she said it all very fast that he sprung to his feet and ruffled his hair saying...

"good morning"

She smiled..

The sight of Lily Evans and James Potter walking together towards the Gryffindor Table took most people's breath away. Peter, Marlene and Frank's to be precise. Remus and Alice made a face that said "I knew they would get along well" while Sirius just smirked. They all sat down together, Lily was about to call him 'Potter' when a bunch of first years passed that way.

"James, what class do you have first?" she asked him, casually. Everybody's jaw dropped. James blinked. Once. Twice. Sirius looked at Lily and winked. She ate her breakfast like nothing happened. Lily did and inner smile. She was even liking the sound of 'James' than 'Potter '.

* * *

 **So how is it? What do you think? Please review...and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's a part two...Sorry that it's late. I hope you like it...Enjoy and do let me know what you think about it...your words are my motivation!**

* * *

 **Summary : The Marauders last year at Hogwarts. And there's a lot happening –one being JILY!**

 **2 Warmth**

Lily found it hard...real hard to accept the fact that she was getting along fine with James Potter as Head Boy.

"Whoa!" she said, during one of their nightly rounds. She had forgotten that the very James Potter was walking with her at that moment.

"What?"

"ummm..." Lily stuttered not finding words to say. James just smiled.

"You know...you are different.!" She said.

James looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Nevermind!" she said again. She felt it was not the right moment to talk to him. But as they walked toward the Heads Common Room, Lily smiled at James-an unusual smile which made his heart explode into a million pieces due to happiness.

* * *

As days passed by...students began getting excited about the Quidditch matches. Lily had never been good with flying...and that was the only thing she was not good at. So she wasn't interested in Quidditch either. On the day of Gryffindor versus Slytherin, the finals, Lily decided to go and watch the game. She wouldnt accept the fact that it was because her 'new found friend-James Potter' was playing. She constantly kept telling her friends that it was purely due to boredom-that she had nothing else to do.

In the evening, Gryffindor Common Room was filled with laughter and happiness, celebrating their victory with Butterbeer and Firewhisky much to the displeasure of Lily Evans, the Head Girl.

"Chill Lils! It's just this time" said Sirius Black. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You always say 'This is the last time' " she said matter-of-factly. James gave her a amile with which made her say "Okay... no giving Firewhisky to fourth years and below!"

Sirius looked at James in awe. He moved closer to him and whispered "How did you just do that?"

"Do what?" asked James.

"You know..Lily just let that matter of Firewhisky pass". James raised his eyebrows.

"That has nothing to do with me!" he said which resulted in Sirius rolling his eyes. James smiled again, as Lily escaped towards The Heads Common Room. James followed her. As Lily sat down on the couch in the Heads Common Room, she realized that James was standing at the door.

"Why aren't you at the victory party? Afterall it was you who got our team to win!" said Lily.

James frowned. "How can you say that? You never watch Quidditch!"

"Actually, I watched the game and you were good!"

"Good?" asked James innocently.

"okay...you were awesome. But don't let it go into your head, Potter" she smiled. And that made his day.

It was just 7 in the evening and Lily wasn't enjoying the party so James had no heart to leave her alone in the Common Room. He stayed with her, dodging a flying tea cup that Sirius sent at him for not joining them.

"You are not going?" asked Lily amused.

"Nah! Not in the mood!" he lied.

"Really?" Lily raised her eyebrows staring at him.

"What? Okay..maybe not do you have a problem if I am here?" he asked like he felt bad.

Lily's expression soon changed to sadness. "Aaah..James..." James smiled at this. "I...it's okay, you stay...I just meant...you know..."

"I know?" he asked again.

"Well...shall we just go for a walk?" she asked feeling uncomfortable with the tension in the room. _Aaaargh! Tension? Why would there be tension between me and HIM? Lily asked herself and went out of the door._

"To...?"he asked looking at her.

"mmmm...okay show me this Room of..."

"...Requirement? Lily you have no idea of that?" he asked her genuinely surprised.

She didnt speak. Which made him feel guilty. He looked at her. Lily looked really beautiful. He wanted to hold her hand. But he certainly did not want to ruin the building up frienship between them. So he just looked at her-and apparently was finding it hard to look away. Usually, Lily would jinx or hex him and James was waiting for that to happen but instead she blushed and looked away.

"mmm...Lily...?" he said almost whispering.

"Just take me to that damn place" she said trying not to look at him.

"Come on..." he said and walked forward. He wanted to make her feel good. But as they reached, James pulled her to one side. Lily at once blushed. "Wha.." she began to shout but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"The caretaker is there Lily".

"Oh" she said, getting embarassed. He didnt notice her expresion and she thanked god for that.

"Wait..I'll be back in a minute" he said and ran off leaving her there. Lily was angry. She crossed her arms adn waited for him.

"Aargh...that guy!" she said after a few minutes.

"That guy, what?" asked James under his invisibility cloak. Lily let out a gasp. "Merlin!"

"What? James, where are you?" she asked looking around. He chuckled and pulled her to his side. She was startled and then realised what was going on.

"You've got an invisibility cloak?!" she was amazed.

"Yeah! How do you think our pranks go successful?" he smirked. That cunning, evil, arrogant smirk. But this time Lily didn't resent it. She smirked back. A lovable, charming, sly, smirk.

"I guess I have a lot to learn about you! Sweet Merlin, how did you even become Head Boy?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"That...only Dumbledore knows!" he smiled again, as they walked forward. They were inside the cloak and it had to cover them both, so they were standing close. Lily felt warmth. She didn't know if he noticed it, but she was blushing. When they were close to the wall, James removed the cloak making sure the caretaker had left.

"Lily, think of something. Where you want to be" he said.

"Huh? Like what?" she asked him. James wanted to straighten her eyebrows that were now looking confused.

"A place...what the room you want to be" he said.

"Then... what about some palce like Hogsmeade? I haven't visited Hogsmeade at this hour. I can sure have butterbeer!" she siled childishly. James grinned.

As they moved inside, Lily was amazed. It was not Hogsmeade, nothing like Hogsmeade but better. Lights were out, some were dim and it looked miraculously special. She loved the aura of was a shabby looking place, probably a pub and several other shops- most of them were closed or closing.

"You know...you can't actually bring a place here. It takes the shape of the palce you want...you get that...?" he was asking her but she was not listening. She had already started moving, even in the School Of Magic, she was finding this place amazing. A room which could change into anything a person wanted.

"You know...James, I dont mind..its awesome and I love it...now come on...lets have a butterbeer!" Lily ran towards the pub.

They entered th shaggy pub, it looked more and more spooky.

"This place looks like the Shrieking Shack!" said James matter-of-factly, looking inside. Lily stared at him.

"How do you know?"

"Mmmm..I mean it looks like that from the outside." James moved a chair for Lily and she sat down. On a cupboard near their table at the windowside, there were bottles of butterbeer and Firewhisky. Instead of butterbeer, Lily asked him to take out the Firewhisky. "Whoa Lily, you sure?" he asked.

"What? You think I am against Firewhisky?" she raised her eyebrows.

"So who was that girl who was warning against Firewhisky in the party ?" James asked her.

"Hey!" she complained. James chuckled at her expression. You are funny.

"I am not!" she said.

Getting drunk was not part of the plan. But it happened. Lily was drunk. For the first time in her life. James had had enough experiences with Firewhisky so he was the only one in his senses. He regretted bringing her here. He of course loved their time together, but he did not want her to get drunk. He knew she would regret it later. He didnt want her to get angry at him for not stopping her.

* * *

Lily opened her eyes. She was lying in her bed, comfortably feeling warm in the blanket. She realised that her head hurt. Then she started remembering...

The room of requirement, the shabby pub, Firewhisky, Invisibility cloak, James...and getting drunk. She looked around. Her head hurt. She regretted drinking. But she smiled.

"What...happened yesterday?" she asked James who was sitting on the sofa. Lily walked down from her room.

"Well...you were drunk...so I carried you..."

Lily blushed. "Mmmm..."

"And then...you came closer..." he said silently after a pause.

"What?" she mumbled. "A...n...d...?" her cheeks were like tomatoes and she looked down trying to remember what had happened. _Did I kiss him? Aaargh! Lily what is wrong with you?_ She thought to herself, getting redder by the moment.

He smirked. She looked pale now. Her expression gave away her thoughts and James smiled even more.

"Then..."he said.

"Then...?" she asked she remembered the warmth she felt yesterday, yurning redder in the face.

"Then...you passed out!" he said laughing out loud.

Lily couldn't hide her embarassment. She took a cushion and threw it at him. "Hey! Potter!"

"What...?" he asked between laughs. "What did you think happened?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I did not think of anything...idiot!" she said, moving out of the room her face as red as ever. James stood there and smiled.

* * *

 **So...how did it go? Please Review friends...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You everyone who reads, reviews, favorites and follows...here's the third chapter. I hope you like it! Read and Review!**

* * *

 **3 Chocolate**

Lily took out a chocolate frog card. It had the picture of Dumbledore on it. Keeping the card aside, she looked at the chocolate. She felt a warmth. She stared at it. She didn't know why chocolate bothered her so much. It had started in the beginning of their final year.

 **Chocolate.**

"Lily" whispered Alice, as they entered the library. Lily opened her book of 'The Tales of Beadle The Bard'.

"Mmm...hmmm..." she said not taking her eyes off the book.

"How many days have you been reading the same book? I mean...its not like you haven't completed it!" she said. Lily raised her eyebrows dubiously.

"Hey, in the last story of three brothers..."

"Yes...whats with that?" asked Alice.

"The third brother chose the Invisibility cloak, right?"

"Yup..." said Alice. "...he was the wisest and the humblest!"

"Do you think it exist?"Lily asked Alice looking at her.

"Well..invisibility cloaks do exist...but they are not that powerful as Death's Cloak. Most gets opaque in time..." she looked at Lily who was thinking hard. "...and by the way, did we just switch roles?"

"What?" asked Lily.

"I mean...usually you are the one who answers...all the time" Alice smiled and they both burst out laughing. The librarian stared at them, but since it was Lily she didn't utter a word.

"Come on..let's go for lunch" said Lily and they both walked to the Great Hall.

* * *

 ***FLASH BACK***

"How did you get this cloak?" she asked him from under the cloak. James was right by her side.

"It's a family heirloom...passed down from my great great fathers..."

"So...could this be what I think it is?" asked Lily slowly.

"What do you think it is?"

"The third brother's prize..." Lily looked at him, felt the warmth again and looked away.

"Brother...?" he looked dubious, then suddenly his expression changed "...you mean the three brothers?"

Lily nodded. James thought for a moment. Then smiled. "Maybe...it hasn't faded...!" they stopped as they had reached the entrance of The Room Of Requirement.

* * *

James had a conversation going on with Sirius when Alice and Lily entered the great hall. Sirius looked serious. Marlene coughed at his expression.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"You never look so serious!" said she and straightened his eyebrows with her fingers. Lily almost dropped her goblet. She looked at James and mouthed 'what-is-going-on?' to which he replied 'tell-you-later'. Remus , Peter, Alice and Frank stared at James and Lily.

"What?" she asked nervously.

Remus shook his head and Alice muffled a laughter, which made Lily stand up and walk away out of the Great Hall, fuming. James ran behind her which set off a laughter explosion behind him. Lily ran to the astronomy Tower, a place where she thought no one would find her in the afternoon. She was wrong of course, James was following her.

She looked down at the ground and sighed. "I just don't get it...why is everyone treating me like that?"

"Lily..." said James silently. She heard it but she didn't turn. He came closer. She felt that warmth again and she did not dare move.

"You know...I feel like everybody is mocking me...one way or the other. I.." she stopped as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, moving her closer to him. It was a gentle movement and Lily found her heart beating faster and the warmth...again.

"Nobody is mocking you...everybody loves you..." he said. She did not speak.

"James...I...I.." she started to say and suddenly he turned her around and put a finger on her lips.

"Now you stop thinking everybody is mocking you and come on...I'll show you something!" and he grabbed her hand and took her "Come On!" He took her near the stairs to the D.A.D.A clasroom. He looked at the one eyed witch statue.

"Now what?" asked Lily.

"Dissendium" said James out loud and the hump on the statue opened and revealed a hidden passage way. Lily's mouth was agape and she blinked a few times.

"Come in..." he said and they walked through the passage way, holding hands.

"Where are we..." she trailed off and suddenly shouted "Honeydukes?!"

James nodded "Yup...you are right Lily...we are at the cellar of Honey Dukes..." He liked the look on her face. She held his hand tighter. They both got out and suddenly Lily said "I am not getting drunk...again!" color rising to her cheeks. James smiled.

"Come on..." he said and they both walked together. James looked at Lily...she sure had changed a lot. He remembered her expression from before. When he had put his arms around her from behind, she didn't slap him or move away, instead she had clung on to him and James smiled an inner smile, forgetting the girl of his dreams in front of his eyes, thinking about the same things he was...about how He had changed since this year.

"You know...you are making me...happy!" she said looking down.

"That has been my ambition since the first time I saw you, lily!" he said smiling.

"Stop being so cheesy..!" she said and poked him on his chest. He chuckled.

"You are making me forget words to speak to you!" he said and she smiled and looked down again, blushing hard.

"Red Lily!" he said. Lily looked up at him.

"Sirius told you that...?" she said feeling uneasy. James nodded. Still smiling.

"But I don't care...it just has to be you! Red...or purple or..."

"Purple?"she raised her eyebrows. "You boys are not intending to make a candy that turns people Purple right?" she asked feeling funny. There she was, infront of the Marauder she had fought her whole 6 years of Hogwarts with, feeling happier than ever as if he was doing all for her. Just her.

 _He is doing it for me...I know...that's James_. Lily thought. She smiled. Again, tiny explosions took place inside his head. He loved her smile...and he knew he would do anything for her to keep smiling.

It was evening and everybody was back in the dorms. James and Lily looked at each other. James had a look of happiness but she knew he would have a hard time completing his essay for Slughorn-they had skipped their potions class by going to HoneyDukes in the afternoon. But Lily looked great. She didn't feel a bit of disappointment in skipping her class especially potions and that was a first.

"How come you are not lecturing me about not missing class when I was the one who took you to Hogsmeade?" he asked amused by her demeanor.

"Well...you did it for me!" she said it casually, like it was not affecting him. Of course it affected him. He was feeling explosions again!

"What about your class? I mean...potions is your favorite subject!" he said and Lily felt uneasiness. She walked back and forth deciding what to do. Then looked at the door, put a locking charm on it and sat down on the couch. James sat beside her. She looked at him. Suddenly she felt warmth, she doubted if it was the fireplace. It was his eyes.

It was brown...beautiful and mesmerizing. Brown...like...

 **Chocolate.**

She felt herself being dragged into telling him the truth about everything...about how she had been feeling lately, how comfortable she felt around him and how close he was to her. James felt different. Lily was looking at him...the way he had wanted her to from the very beginning. She was looking at him as if she was melting in his eyes. Her beautiful green eyes. His heart skipped a beat when she kept looking like that.

"You..." she started.

"You...?" he chimed. She looked away and her heart beat faster thinking about how close she was to telling him everything. _OMG! What? Lily!_ She told herself.

"You...need to keep a secret!" she said.

"Huh? Secret?" he asked her.

"Yes...no one should know..."

"And you are telling me this because..?" he asked her.

"Because you have already revealed to me a lot of your secrets." She said which surprised him.

"I... have a time turner!" she said. She thought he would be surprised. But he was not.

"I...guessed that!"he said "...the way you manage all your extra subjects!"he smiled.

Lily smiled back. "So...I mean...I did attend my class!" she chuckled.

"Aaah! I didn't think about that!" he said feeling dumb. Lily smiled at that and threw a cushion at him.

"What was that for?" he asked her surprised.

"Not telling me what happened with Sirius and Marlene last day!"

James blinked "Aaah! I forgot...mmm" he lowered his voice. "Sirius kissed Marlene last day at the party!" he shrugged.

"What!?" Lily gasped.

"Yeah...something like that...!" James said absent minded.

"He cannot be playing with my friend!" she said. "You know she has liked him for a while now!" Lily said feeling annoyed. "she must have died due to excitement."

"I think... Sirius is not playing...for the first time ever!" said James like he really meant it.

"But did he really kiss her...like..?" she asked him unable to believe it.

"Like...?"he asked.

"Nothing" she said and looked at him. Suddenly she felt really warm and the chocolate eyes were looking at her.

* * *

 **How was it? Review to let me know how it's going okay? It's a big motivation to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I am back. And I am SORRY...Please dont kill me. I know I took so long to update and this is not much of a great chapter to compensate that. I was busy with joining college and all. I cannot use a laptop in my first year. So Sorry!**

 **Its a Marlene Sirius chapter. Please do let me know how you like it. I promise I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **Again HP is not my property. I wish it was. Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR**

* * *

 **4**

 **Falling For Her**

Lily blinked. She couldn't remember why she was on the couch. Again. With her hair in all places and James Potter on the floor again, with his hand on the couch. Lily looked around. She remembered going to Honeydukes, talking with James...and then how everything felt different. His eyes. The chocolate. Lily wondered how she didn't guess it was his eyes that reminded her of chocolate. She wondered how she never really appreciated before how long his lashes were...how mesmerizing they were when he was looking at her. She shook her head. It was too much thought for a morning. She got up and walked over to the bathroom, shaking her head. It was hard to believe, the boy she hated ever since the first time he asked her out...he was growing on her.

James woke up with a neck pain. He couldnt remember why he was sprawled on the floor in an awkward position. He tended to end up on the floor alot lately. Then he remembered talking to Lily the previous day. The change between them was very clear. It went perfect when _Potter_ became _James_. James thanked Dumbledore mentally for making him HeadBoy even though he had no idea why the HeadMaster thought it was a good idea. He got up and went to his room.

The great hall was almost empty as James got in. Sirius was sitting there waiting for him. "Oi Prongs...what took you so long?" Sirius asked him as he stuffed his mouth with toast.

"Bad neck ache, I have been sleeping on the floor a lot lately..." said James as he grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice to drain into his mouth. Sirius chuckled. He knew Ja,es so much in love with Lily Evans.

"Too hard to sleep without looking at the pretty face of one miss Evans!?" asked Sirius.

"Oh stop bothering him!" said Marlene who came into the Great Hall and sat down near Sirius. Sirius stiffened. James watched as an uncomfortable silence filled around them. Neither Marlene nor Sirius were speaking . The tension in the room was suffocating even with so many other people in the other House tables. James shifted his gaze from his best mate to Marlene. Both of them were not looking at each other. He remembered that, since the party both of them seemed to be not talking to each other at all except for the occasional few lines they said to avoid the awkwardness. When Marlene saw Alice walking towards them she shouted, a little too loudly, James thought "Hey Alice, come with me to the library? I forgot my potions book there!" and walked over to her. "Bye James...Sirius.."

"Whats going on mate?" asked James. Sirius shrugged. James looked at him, until Sirius finally turned to face him. He looked tired and...sad?

"I dont know Prongs. Everything was going so well until that night!"

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

"Chill Lils! It's just this time" said Sirius Black. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You always say 'This is the last time'" she said matter-of-factly."Okay...no giving Firewhiskey to fourth years and below!"

Sirius was dumbfounded. Lily Evans never let them have it their way. And here she was letting them have Firewhiskey. Seriously, something was happening...first James became Headboy and now Lily Evans was letting them have actual fun. Great.

Sirius looked around. Remus was trying not to get drunk, but was failing miserably. Peter kept talking to a bushy haired blonde girl from Fourth year. On the chair near the fireplace sat Marlene McKinnon as if the party was boring her out. Sirius moved towards her.

"Hey McKinnon...whats up? Not liking the party!?" he asked her. She looked at him with a goofy grin. A clear proof that she was drunk. Really really drunk.

"Nah. I've had enough t drink for today. I am not drinking any more." She giggled. It was a strange sound. He had never heard her giggle before. Maybe because she never acted so girlish or maybe because it was the first time he felt a strange sensation inside him when he heard someone giggle. Giggling girls were not his type, yet somehow it drew more of his attention to him and he leaned in closer.

"You know...you seem to be more free when you are drunk." He winked.

"Wouldnt I know?" she giggled again. She felt her head spin. Sirius Black was sitting close to her...lening into her. Drunk or not, his proximity was too hard to dismiss from her conciousness It made it almost impossible for her to breathe. She took in a deep breathe.

"I wonder why we dont talk much McKinnon...it's strange...apparently we share all our classes and still.."his words faded away as he took one more gulp of his drink. It burnt his throat. He knew he should stop. But it was their party and that meant getting drunk. There was no way he was going to stop anytime so soon.

"Well...you were actually too busy with girls in broom closets" she said distaste clear in her voice. He looked at her. From the lights they had set up for the party, she looked beautiful. Hell she always looked beautiful, he realised. Her dark black hair fell in waves down her shoulders till her elbows. Her dark long lashes made her eyes look marvellous...and for one moment he couldnt breathe. He took in a deep breathe, with it her scent...which intoxicated him in every way possible...making him fall into a doom he didnt want to accept and acknowledge. He knew he liked her. As much as he didnt want to know it, he did.

"I'm sorry" he said. He didnt know why he said that. He never regreted spending time in the broom closets especially with the girls who were willing to let him snog them senseless. But in that moment that was all he could say.

She pouted as if she knew what was going on in his head. Her pout made it all the more difficult for him to concentrate. There was no way in hell he was going to snog her and leave...just like all the other girls. Something in him told him this is not what he wanted. So he tried to stand up, much to the displeasure of himself and herself. With much difficulty, he got up, stumbled a bit and looked at her. Her eyes were filled with anticipation. She looked at him as if to ask him why he was leaving her. He opened his mouth to speak..but no words came out. But then her lips came crashing onto his...the fresh taste of Firewhisky and her strawberry lipgloss with a mixture of her scent. It filled his head and there was nothing that could hold him back. His right hand pulled her close whereas his left hand was on her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair, eliciting a moan from him. For how long they stood there in each others arms...they didnt know. But when they gasped for air, Marlene was as embarrassed as she could be and took off towards her dormitory whereas Sirius stood there not knowing what to do, his fingers lingering on his lips...

* * *

"Oh so she kissed you?" asked James. They were now in front of the portrait hole.

"Yeah but...I really wanted too...but I was scared Prongs...something inside me told me not to...as if I cant just snog her leave..."

"You like her, Padfoot?" James raised his eyebrows. Sirius shuffled in his place.

"I dont know...she...she is terrific. She is so different from other girls. I..I just...I dont want to hurt her."

James and Sirius turned around hearing a gasp. Marlene McKinnon was moving away from them, in fact she was getting away from them in a way that looked like she actually heard them talking. James looked at Sirius. He had a look of terror and shock on his face. He didnt want her to hear that. He didnt want her to know that.

 _I dont want to hurt her._

The words kept repeating in his head. Nope. He didnt want her to hear that. Bloody hell, he wasnt even sure if he should believe it too. Sirius Black was a ladies man, the Hogwarts heartthrob, from his long black hair to his steady footsteps, everything about him was perfection. Ofcourse he couldnt simply like a girl like that. Not someone like McKinnon. She was...plain.

When the boys reached the dormitory, Remus and Peter were engaged in a game of Chess. Neither of them even looked away from the board as they acknowledged their friends.

"Padfoot..." started James.

"Prongs...she is...plain..." he said completing his earlier train of thought, much to the confusion of his best friend. James however decided not to comment.

"...she is brilliant at Quidditch, I know that...come on, everybody knows that and does well with defense Class too. And maybe she has a dimple when she smiles too...but other than that she's just.." Sirius looked at James who nodded as he smirked. He knew very well what it was. The smug look on James face almost made Sirius panic. He knew something was wrong with him...He was going crazy...

* * *

 **So guys I know this is not worth the wait...and I wanted to put up a Sirius Marlene coupling before the story progress further.. I'll try my best to update soon.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated (It makes my day). Thank you everyone who follows, favorites and PM me.**


End file.
